1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to to cameras which enables photographing by remote control operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cameras having a remote control function have been proposed. Such cameras capable of taking pictures by a remote controller are very convenient because the photographer can determine release timing in the case of taking a picture of himself.
There have been also known cameras having a remote control function such as a Canon's camera "Auto Boy Super", in which a remote controller is detachably provided in the camera body.
However, in conventional remote-controlled photographing for taking pictures without looking in a finder, it is difficult for the photographer to suppose a state in which an object appears in a photographing area. Accordingly, in the conventional cameras, it is not possible for the photographer to take a desired picture without having a sufficient knowledge of relations of combinations of distances and focal lengths to a size (i.e., a photographing magnification) of an object actually appearing in the photographing area of the camera.